


Meowth's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Meowth gets a Sneeze Bomb, and James tries to save Meowth from it.





	

[Meowth has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Meowth: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then James' voice is heard.]

James: Never fear! James of Team Rocket is here!

[James is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Meowth: Really, James? You gotta be kiddin' me...

[Jessie arrives just as James gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Meowth under itself.]

Meowth: Hey! What are you tryin' to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Meowth begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Meowth: Ah... AAAAHHHH...

Jessie: [realizes what is about to happen] Get out of the way, you idiot!

[She runs away from the scene, while James, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when James tries to inspect it...]

Meowth: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Meowth releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Meowth is inside of - where it was, and knocks James off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Meowth sneezes three more times.]

Meowth: AH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!

[Jessie and James cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Meowth: AAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Meowth sneezes again, causing James and Jessie to cringe. Jessie decides to help Meowth out of the crater.]

Jessie: Here, let me get you outta there.

[Meowth nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Meowth: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[James plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Meowth rubs his unseen nose on his paw and looks at him in irritation.]

James: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Meowth: [sneezes again] AHHH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AAAHH-CHOO! [rubs his nose] ...schmo or what?

James: Well, that might not have worked, but at least Team Rocket didn't go blasting off again! [laughs nervously]

Meowth: [does a facepalm] Whatever...


End file.
